tariarealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien
Lucien d'Elantal is son to an Elven father and a Human mother, a noble from two family lines that had close ties for many years prior to his birth. His families have always been close with those they protect, empathizing with their subjects and servants more closely than most Elves, and certainly more-so than almost any other lords of Teyit. He has traveled all over the realm, but prefers to stay close to Elanmoor, the location of his ancestral home - now lost to black magic wielded long ago against his family's patron Celestial. He practices clerical magic along with the standard spells that come with Warlock Pact Magic, but unlike normal practitioners, he draws radiant power from his Celestial bond, and is secretive about his patron rather than a prophet or an obsessed cultist. Physical Appearance Standing 5 feet 10 inches tall, Lucien is relatively tall for a Half-Elf. He takes after his Elven father, and has never been able to grow facial hair. His Elven grace and pointed ears are misleading to the casual observer and his intense eyes are one of the few things that betray his age as well as his link to Humankind. Like many Half-Elves, to members of one race he appears to be the other, and only Dwarves and other Half-Elves tend to see him for what he is: an outsider at heart. Personality A reserved but affectionate friend, Lucien's demeanor combines the unique perspective of a multifaceted Human lifestyle with the long life and wisdom of an Elf. His noble bearing and charismatic presence don't allow him much stealth, and his nomadic lifestyle has taken him to different regions of Teyit, such that even some of the more remote villagers have heard of the Landless Lord and his faithful companions. History Lucien d'Elantal was born into an ancient family of Teyit, the final son of a noble and diverse Elven line that traces its roots back to the first generations of the realm. His Human mother's family is almost as old, and House Remrandt is proud to have have served the Elantal nobility as a cadet branch ever since they were first founded by a Human servant of the Elantals who was knighted by his lord for loyalty and service. Long before that day, the Elantals had displayed a proclivity for equal treatment that was rare in Elves, showing interest and respect to even the lowest-born Humans under their protection. These and many other qualities lead to prosperous partnerships between the Elves and Humans of traditional Elantal lands, and though their fine estate was lost to myth and the chaos of old Infernal magic, Lucien and his ancestors always prided themselves on staying close to those who once relied on them for aid and protection. In turn, the Elantals looked to the traditional Elven gods for guidance, and even supposedly sought meetings with the long-forgotten Celestials of the realm, though these alleged meetings were rarely productive. The magic in the blood of House Elantal runs as deeply as it does in all Elven families, but because of their connection to those around them and to the forces above, the sons and daughters of Elantal and Remrandt were more inclined towards druidism and the clergy than most Elven Nobles. Other Elves with the money and city connections to do so showed quick interest in magic and were whisked away to the best magical schools in Teyit. There they studied pristine tomes on cutting edge magical practices before returning to lead their families as established Wizards in the courts of Teyit, while Elantals and Remrandts were more often seen wandering the villages in the estate's former domain, meeting and discussing issues of the region in secure locations, open to those in need. They traveled where they felt there were destined, but never strayed too far from Elanmoor. Their people, in turn, offered hospitality and a promise: that they would vigil, praying for their leaders' safe return to wealth and prominence. Languages Powers and Abilities Lucien's own brief visions of his family's patron Celestial have long-since inspired him to branch out from the Elantal family lands and pursue magic and adventure in his family's name. Weapons Allies